Anata No Koibito Ni Naritai Desu
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Con sueños de convertirse en compositora y escribir algún día una canción para su ídolo, Anko entra en la Academia Élite Senju, una prestigiosa escuela de artes escénicas. Pronto se da cuenta de que su sueño no va a ser nada fácil cuando descubre que está rodeada de reconocidos cantantes y compositores con mucho talento. ¿Podrá realizar su sueño?
1. Chapter 1

**En el fic El Santo Entierro... La autora Natsumi Anko pasó por un momento perturbador y de angustia en su vida, pero ya lo superó. La calma volvió a su corazón. Ahora está de regreso con una nueva trama. Por favor, acepten sus disculpas. **

Bonjour! Lamento lo sucedido en el otro fic, jejeje (_risa nerviosa_) perdí el control. Imagínense, digitar un fic e indagar si es cierto y luego pasa lo que pasa, eso me asustó mucho, sin mencionar que no creo en eso, pero pienso que estaba muy sumergida en la leyenda que terminé así: _encerrada en el baño, lavándome el rostro de tan pálida que me puse, y luego escuchar el teléfono_. ¿Qué ustedes pensaría, ah?Ahora ando con un rosario colgando en mi cuello, jejejeje (_risa nerviosa, mira para todos lados_). Tanto ver películas de terror, me ha vuelto algo paranoica. Por favor no indaguen en dicha página, pues el que sufre del corazón le puede dar un ataque en el momento.

Dejando el susto de lado...

Un saludo a **Hina-Hatake** y a **Narushizu4ever**. Gracias amigas mías por comentar y darme ánimos, en verdad me puse mal. Naru, jejeje, y eso de "Hierba mala nunca muere", jajaja Con respecto al personaje quise poner a Anko, bueno, me pareció la indicada por su manera de expresarse y pues, poner a otro personaje mm... no quiero tener enemigos si mato a otro jejeje XD. Además alargar el fic, dañaría la historia. Pero no te desanimes que el fic de terror que hice contiene mucho, mucho romance y lemmon, cual espero subirlo pronto. (*-*)

(*-*)

Como toda historia inicia... Los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino del ilustre **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**ADVERTENCIA**: **U**niverso **A**lterno. **L**a historia está basada en un animé con algunos cambios, pero después de los primeros 6 capítulos todo cambia completamente a mi versión. **L**as personalidades de los personajes han cambiado. **H**abrá muchas canciones que espero escuchen mientras leen, pues así comprenderán los movimientos de los mismos.

En éste capítulo, la canción se titula:** Maji Love 1000%** del grupo japonés** Starish**.

Sin más, les dejo leer con calma el primer capítulo...

* * *

**"Anata No Koibito Ni Naritai Desu"**

**********(**_Quiero ser tu enamorado_**********)**

La noche era hermosa, la luna radiante. Excelente para un concierto que atrape a los espectadores, transmitiéndoles sentimientos y emociones a cada uno de ellos, por parte del grupo que esta noche se presentará por primera vez en Konoha. Banda integrada por chicos con gran talento.

El bullicio de las fans no se hizo esperar, era ensordecedor, todas aclamaban la aparición de los integrantes de la banda Starish. Las luces del escenario estaban apagadas; las de la audiencia, apenas la leve iluminación, creaba un ambiente ameno y agradable.

Un leve redoble de tambores se escuchaba de fondo mientras la gran pantalla encendía, reflejando imágenes de estrellas palpitantes. Pero debido al griterío de los espectadores no se podía apreciar la música de trasfondo. Las imágenes de estrellas cambiaron por las de los cantantes, en el siguiente orden: Deidara, Aoba Yamashiro, Genma Shiranui, Itachi Uchiha, Sasori, y Kakashi Hatake.

Las manos de todos sudaban, y sus corazones latían a mil por horas, esperando el momento adecuado. Y los espectadores esperando la aparición de sus idols.

De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron, al igual que la pantalla; señal de que pronto, el concierto iniciaría y podrían deleitarse con los seis integrantes de la banda. En el escenario, el humo se dispersó en el suelo, gracias a la máquina de humo bajo.

– **Are you Ready?** – pregunta una voz varonil, con un tono de sensualidad, que enloqueció a las fans.

Al unísono, el JET CO2 y el JET CO2 COLORES dieron un disparo y los láseres de colores con efectos visuales iluminaron el escenario, así como también a los integrantes de Starish que se encontraban agrupados en un círculo. _Para que en la cuenta regresiva, ellos se muevan en el mismo círculo, permitiendo al integrante que canta, posicionarse frente a los demás._ Conjuntamente, la música empezó a sonar.

Velozmente, se tocan el pecho una y otra vez, como señal de que su corazón está palpitando con pasión.

TODOS:

DOKI DOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVEHEY!

**Ten!**

_(_Sasori: _Are you ready?)_

**Nine!**

_(_Itachi: _Are you ready?)_

**Eight!**

(Aoba: _Are you ready?)__  
_

**Seven!****  
****Six****!**

**Five!**

_(_Kakashi:_ Are you ready?__)_

**Four!**

_(_Genma: _Are you ready?)_

**Three!**

_(_Deidara: _Are you ready?)__  
_

**Two!****  
****One!****  
**

Alzan su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra sostienen sus respectivos micrófonos.

Saa Let´s Song!

Deshacen el círculo y se posicionan uno al lado del otro. Todos al unísono y muy bien sincronizados, realizan los pasos del baile. Tres de ellos retroceden y los restantes avanzan. Saltan. Movimientos de caderas. Se tocan el pecho dos veces, dan un salto. Al ritmo de la música, Sasori y Kakashi se posicionan en el centro, seguidos de Genma e Itachi. Agitan sus manos en el aire, más la extienden hacia adelante.

Yume wo utaou (Let´s shout!)  
Sora ni utaou (Let´s go!)  
Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

Mirai no chizu wo (YES YES) kimi to egakou  
Kono Revolution (we are) ikimashou (STARISH)  
Ai wo change the star

(_Sacuden sus cabezas_)

Check it out!

Mano izquierda extendida al frente, más la sacuden con rapidez.

Sasori: **GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou**

Kakashi: **Oh baby!** (_Avanza un paso_)** Gouin ni naru koi no shoudou** (_Ambos extienden el puño izquierdo hacia delante, más movimiento de caderas_)

Sasori y Kakashi:

**Douchi wo erabu? PRINCESS**(_Deslizan su mano izquierda por su pecho con sensualidad_)

**KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE**. (_Saltan, moviendo sus dedos índices cerca de la cabeza, indicando que están locos de amor_)

Ambos retroceden y se separan en direcciones contrarias, mientras Genma e Itachi avanzan hacia delante, y se apoyan espalda contra espalda.

Genma: **naze ka?** (_Itachi__**: kimi de**_) **afureteru**

Itachi**: ****kokoro ** (_Extiende su brazo derecho hacia adelante_)

Genma**: sawagu** (_Él, su izquierdo_)

Genma e Itachi: **Fushigi na RAVE****.** (_Mueven sus hombros al compás de la música_)

Ambos corren por el escenario, dándole espacio a Deidara y Aoba.

Aoba: **Mada minu seiza wo**

Deidara: **futari de tsumuide **(_Chocan los cincos_)

Aoba: **kissu yori** (Deidara: _**sugoi**_)

Aoba y Deidara: **Uta de sekai wo tsukurou****.**(_Crean con ambas manos un corazón_)**  
**

Sasori: **One, Two, Three... Yeah!**

Se alinean en el escenario. Saltan, más elevan sus respectivos brazos izquierdos al aire sin dejar de cantar, y lo hacen girar para después apuntar con el dedo índice directo a la audiencia, volviendo a repetir el mismo movimiento.

Saa Let´s Dance!Yume wo odorou (Let´s shout!)  
Sora ni odorou (Let´s go!)  
Yari suginakurai ga ii  
sa junbi wa OK!

Ikkai kiri no (YES YES) SPECIAL jinsei  
Kyou kasho ni wa (WE ARE) nottenai (STARISH)  
Ai wo change the star

(_Sacuden la cabeza sin perder ritmo_)

Check it out!

(_Se tocan el pecho como si el corazón palpita con exaltación_)

Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE.

Kakashi y Sasori se miran, más luego al público. Al ritmo de la música mueven los pies y sus cabezas.

Kakashi: **Nanairo no compass ni** (_Sonríe con alegría motivando al público a aplaudir efusivamente_)

Sasori: **Uh honey** **jibun dake no Brand New Melody **(_les guiña un ojo a las chicas_)

Kakashi y Sasori:

**Mitsuketa yo Rashisa tte yatsu**

**Dakara tsutaetainda 1000%LOVE**_ (Mueven sus dedos índices cerca de la cabeza, indicando que están locos de amor)_

Los siguientes caminan hacia los extremos del escenario, mirándose desde allí y a la audiencia en total sincronía. Entretanto, el resto les siguen los pasos, moviendo sus caderas y manos.

Itachi: **Tsuyoku**(Genma: _**Hibiku**_) **Knocking On The Mind**

Genma: **Believe Heart** (Itachi: _**Soshite**_)

Itachi y Genma: **Tokihanatsu SING**

Deidara se quita el sombrero y lo lanza a la audiencia, haciendo explotar en gritos a sus locas fans.

Deidara: **Otokogi zenkai**

Aoba: **ORION koete**

Deidara: **Niji yori** (Aoba: _**Kagayaku**_)

Deidara y Aoba: **Hana wo sakasemashou**

Al ritmo de la música, vuelven a realizar los mismos pasos, moviendo los pies y sus respectivas cabezas. Mientras sonríen con alegría animando al público a levantarse y moverse. Movimientos de caderas. Agitan sus manos en el aire, más la extienden hacia adelante.

Saa Let´s Peace!

Yume wo tobou yo (Let´s shout!)  
Sora wo tobou yo (Let´s go!)  
Nee saikou na jikan wo tabi shimasen ka?

Hyakuman kai no (YES YES) shinpai datte  
Kono love passion (WE ARE)  
Kujike nai (STARISH)  
Ai de change the star.

Saltan tres veces consecutivas. Caminan sobre el escenario, aplaudiendo y animando a la audiencia a saltar, mientras ellos también saltaban. Los aplausos y bullicios de la gente no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban muy animados y estaban felices por ser aceptados. En seguida, se detienen y posicionan sus respectivos micrófonos listos para continuar.

Ima sugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo  
Datte kimi wo maji de mamoritai kara...

Saltan dos veces, más elevan sus respectivos brazos izquierdos al aire, y lo hacen girar para después apuntar con el dedo índice a la audiencia, volviendo a repetir el mismo movimiento con sensualidad. Se tocan el pecho dos veces, dan un salto. Tres de ellos retroceden y los restantes avanzan.

Saa Let´s Song!  
Yume wo utaou (Let´s shout!)  
Sora ni utaou (Let´s go!)  
Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

Mirai no chizu wo (YES YES) kimi to egakou  
Kono Revolution (we are) ikimashou (STARISH)  
Ai wo change the star

(_Elevan sus respectivas manos izquierdas y sacuden sus cabezas al ritmo_)

Check it out!

(_Giran.__ Se tocan el pecho dos veces, indicando que están locos de amor._)

Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE!

El público aplaudió complacido por el gran espectáculo que les habían dado aquellos chicos guapos. Eran increíbles las luces, las emociones, las energías transmitidas. Eran únicos, todos los adoraban. Las chicas gritaban los nombres de cada integrante con devoción, locas por subir al escenario y llevarse a uno para su hogar, entretanto alzaban con vigor los carteles de I Love You Starish! Y otros con frases más profundas. XD

Pero entre la multitud, había una joven de cabellos violetas que veía emocionada a los cantantes. Se llevó las manos al pecho mientras sentía su corazón latir con la fuerza de un tambor. Embelesada, observaba al integrante de cabellos plateados entregándose a la música sin pensar en nada más. Él poseía una voz aterciopelada, masculina y potente al mismo tiempo, y no sólo era eso, interpretaba las letras como si las sintiese de verdad.

Sus negros ojos de mirada profunda centelleaban mientras veían al público, y su rostro aún se veía más atractivo al sacudir su cabello debido al sudor corriendo por su cuello y pecho. Él sonríe. Esa sonrisa radiante le cautivó al instante. Lo seguía con la mirada mientras bailaba al ritmo de sus compañeros.

Todos los integrantes se acercaron al pie del escenario para saludar a los fans sin dejar de perder la concentración en cada canto, en cada gesto, en cada sensual movimiento. Por un momento, sintió que las miradas de él y la de ella se conectaron. Las frases de los sentimientos que le tocó cantar e intentaba expresar, le golpeó el pecho.

Por su parte, los integrantes de Starish no perdían el ritmo ni las ganas de seguir cantando. Invitaban a la audiencia cantar aún más con ellos. Mientras, la máquina de humo bajo, expandió humo en el escenario, más los láseres de colores cambiaron de colores a uno rojo y otro azul. Prontamente, el JET CO2 disparó humo en los laterales, emocionando más a los espectadores.

Sentían la adrenalina apoderarse de sus cuerpos al ver a sus seguidores gritando, aclamando por más. Como Deidara se quedó sin sombrero por lanzarlo a las fans, se quitó la chaqueta y la movía en el aire, encima de su cabeza. Itachi y Genma saltaban, animando a las personas ubicadas en los colaterales a saltar. Aoba, Kakashi y Sasori cantaban entusiasmados, al pié del escenario.

La joven estaba tan sumida en sus fantasías, que no se dio cuenta que las horas transcurrieron bastante rápido, pues las luces del escenario se iban apagando hasta quedar en penumbras.

– **¡Anko!** – gritó una joven de ojos rojos como el rubí, sacudiendo a su amiga. – **¡Es hora de irnos! **– habló más alto, porque gracias al bullicio su voz no se escuchaba del todo bien. **– ¡Anko! –** le gritó al oído.

– **¿Eh? –** le mira embobada. Kurenai le hala la mejilla derecha. – **Ah… ¡Duele! **– exclama, acariciando la mejilla lastimada. Cuando iba a reprocharle a su amiga por su mal trato, ya no estaba ahí. Corrió para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo. Miró hacia el escenario, ilusionada. **– **_**Hatake-sama…**_**–** dijo para sí misma.

Desde ese día, no ha podido olvidar la mirada del cantante de cabellos plateados. Cada día escuchaba una y otra vez las canciones de Starish. Su amiga Kurenai le decía que estaba obsesionada con ellos, pero no le importaba, tenía un sueño. Un sueño que deseaba cumplir y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Era viernes. Llegó al salón más temprano de lo que suele hacerlo. Pues, como era la primera en llegar, tomó asiento en su respectiva silla. Mira el cielo a través de la ventana. En el cristal divisó la imagen del cantante de cabellos plateados. Sus mejillas ruborizaron, más no le importó. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de su amiga.

– **¡Anko!** – Kurenai toca el hombro de la chica de cabellos lila, asustándola en el proceso por la acción.

Anko sintió un escalofrío. **– ¡Kurenai!** – exclama, intentando calmar su respiración. – **Me asustaste.** – cierra los ojos, regulando los latidos de su corazón.

– **Estás en las nubes.** – la chica de ojos rojos toma asiento sobre la silla continua a la de Anko. – **¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?** – le muestra un folleto de la Academia Élite Senju.

Anko abre los ojos, alejándose y cayendo al suelo de golpe, porque al abrirlos, el folleto estaba justo en su cara. Sonrisa nerviosa. La imagen del cantante de cabellos plateados arropó sus pensamientos nuevamente.

– **¡Es la mejor Academia de Artes! ¡Estupenda para ser idols!** – exclama Kurenai, emocionada, con estrellitas en sus ojos.

– **Es tu sueño ser Idol, definitivamente.** – le dijo, volviendo a sentarse. – **Mientras que yo…– **agacha la cabeza, avergonzada.

Kurenai sonríe. – **Quieres convertirte en compositora.** – le dijo, acariciando el cabello violeta de su amiga. – **¿Tomarás el examen de admisión? Es mañana sábado.** – coloca el folleto sobre la mesa de su amiga. – **Pues, no sé tú, pero yo sí lo tomaré. **– se cruza de brazos y le mira con seguridad, esperando respuestas.

Anko toma entre sus manos el folleto y mientras más leía, más le interesa. Sus ojos iluminaron, pero sus padres no la dejarán. Aunque puede usar su apellido Mitarashi para ingresar en la Academia sin necesidad de tomar examen, por ser una de las familias más adineradas en todo Japón. Sin embargo, no sería justo. Esos estudiantes ingresan por su propio esfuerzo. De todos modos, sus padres se la pasan viajando. No se enterarán ¿O sí?

– **Quiero componer canciones.** – le dijo a Kurenai, quien se alegró y se abalanzó sobre ella. – _**Quiero que Hatake-sama cante mis canciones.**_ – se dijo para sí misma mientras Kurenai la abraza fuerte e inconsciente intenta casi asfixiarla. – _**Quiero ver su sonrisa otra vez.**_ – sonríe feliz.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Merece comentarios, opiniones, cambios?

Si aparece alguna falta ortográfica, mis disculpas, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para revisarlo de nuevo. Espero les haya agradado como a mí digitarlo. Nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen por la demora de éste y otros capítulos, pues estoy pasando por una etapa de mi vida en la cual te llenas de muchas inseguridades respecto a la vida personal y profesional. He pensado mucho sobre mí misma y aún no he llegado a ninguna conclusión, así que decidí subir éste capítulo.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a _Miss Otaku Young_ por haber comentado el primer capítulo de ésta historia. Gracias por estar al pendiente y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Es un placer para mí escribir éste tipo de historias para que los lectores puedan entretenerse como yo lo hago.

También agradezco a los que leen, pero no comentan. Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

* * *

******"Anata No Koibito Ni Naritai Desu"**

******(**_Quiero ser tu enamorado_******)**

Silencio sepulcral. Toda la sala estaba silenciosa, apenas se podía escuchar las puntas de los lápices al escribir sobre aquel papel blanco. Alza la cabeza, entonces el borrador se le cayó.

Kurenai miró a su amiga de soslayo. – _**¡Vaya! Esta chica si es despistada.**_ – suspira, más se concentra en su examen. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla nerviosa.

Anko se sentía avergonzada. – _**Cálmate… Cálmate. **_– repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta calmar los nervios, un poco.

Cuando terminaron el examen media hora después, ambas salieron a recorrer el campus. Era enorme, cualquiera se perdería. Anko parecía asombrada. – _**No puede ser que esté tan emocionada, si su casa es así de gigante.**_ – Kurenai niega la cabeza.

Mientras cruzaban los pasillos, se encontraron con un joven de ojos café ceniza y su color de pelo rojizo. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Academia que consiste en un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca manga corta, pero él la llevaba desarreglada.

El chico camina hacia ellas con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se detiene frente a Anko. La mira con detenimiento y extiende una mano hacia ella. El corazón de Anko empieza a latir con fuerza, estaba nerviosa. Kurenai la conocía bastante bien y, pues, también creía que la tocaría, pero él tomó un papel que estaba colgado en el mural, ubicado al lado de la chica de ojos miel.

Anko retrocede abochornada. – **G-Gomen nasai!** – hace una reverencia, ruborizada. Él sonríe, más posa su mano en la cabeza de ella y luego se marcha. Anko lo ve alejarse, luego se lleva las manos al corazón, sintiendo el latir de éste como si deseara salirse del pecho.

– **E-Era S-Sasori-sama.** – logra articular Kurenai, impactada.

– **¿Eh?** – Anko enarca una ceja, confundida. Meditando, se da cuenta de lo que sucede. – **¿Ehhhhhh?** – ruborizó con intensidad. – **¿S-Sasori-sama está en ésta mi-misma e-escuela? **– mira a la Yuuhi esperando alguna respuesta.

La chica de ojos rojos suspira. – **No es extraño, después de todo La Academia Senju es la Academia de mayor prestigio. Sería genial que pudiéramos ingresar.** – se encoje de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. – **Será mejor irnos, recuerda que prometiste acompañarme a ir de compras. –** la hala del brazo, no permitiendo que ella proteste.

A unos metros, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, un joven de mirada fría, la observaba con intensidad. Sus ojos oscuros y grises, mientras el cabello negro colgaba cerca de las mejillas enmarcando su rostro y con una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Vestía el mismo uniforme, a excepción de tenerlo bien ordenado y una corbata azul alrededor del cuello un tanto floja.

– **¡Itachi!** – un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro, se aproxima al Uchiha. – **Te hemos estado buscando.** – al notar que no le presta atención, se queda mirando el lugar que él contempla. – **¿Qué sucede?**

Itachi se aleja de él, sin la menor intención de responderle. Mientras camina, miró de soslayo el lugar por donde Anko se había ido. Una sonrisa surca sus labios. Sonrisa que Deidara notó, entonces enarca una ceja, desconcertado. Pero no quiso indagar más, si ama su vida realmente. El rubio detiene su caminar, pensando en la razón del porqué su amigo sonríe.

– **Deidara, muévete.** – dijo Itachi, sin detenerse. El rubio corre hacia él para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Seguirle los pasos a Kurenai era, definitivamente, difícil. Anko toma asiento sobre una banca en el parque. Cuando se trata de compras, Kurenai no se detiene ante nada. Contempla a las personas pasar a su alrededor, entonces gira la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, con la intención de ubicar a su amiga; sin embargo, vio la pantalla gigante que presentaba un nuevo concierto de Starish.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la banca mirando la imagen de todos los integrantes. En efecto, el chico que se encontró en los corredores de la Academia era Sasori. Ruboriza al recordar el momento cuando él la tocó.

– **Quien te ve diría que estás enamorada. –** dijo una femenina voz detrás de ella.

Anko vira la cabeza. – **Kurenai…**– hace un puchero. **– Me duelen los pies. Si ya terminaste tus compras, regresaré a casa.** – posa ambas manos en las caderas.

– **Ya, ya, tranquila.** – busca algún objeto entre las bolsas. – **Toma.** – le extiende un estuche de sombras. – **Lo necesitarás. Créeme.** – ante la duda de tomarlo, Kurenai se lo colocó en las manos. – **Es mi regalo, por acompañarme.** – le regala, demás, una sonrisa.

La Mitarashi espira, calmamente. **– No tienes remedio, pero gracias.** – ambas suben al auto de Kurenai, encaminándose a la casa de la primera.

Entretanto Kurenai conduce, miraba a Anko de reojo en cada oportunidad que se le presentara. Ella se veía emocionada y le hace feliz que lo sea. Anko contempla distraída el paisaje que le ofrece a través de la ventana del auto.

– **Anko…**– dobla la primera cuadra, teniendo cuidado de chocar o pasar por una vía contraria. Obtiene la atención de la Mitarashi. – **Sin importar lo que suceda en esa Academia, debes luchar por tus sueños.** – Anko frunce el entrecejo.** – Es una escuela de Idols, por tanto, no será sencillo superar los obstáculos. Pero estaré a tu lado. **– le sonríe. – **Cuando te sientas triste, deprimida, búscame. **– Anko afirma con la cabeza. – **Eres como mi hermana menor. –** Kurenai le pellizca la mejilla. – **Prométeme que, me contarás tus problemas. **

Ella asiente. – **Sí. Arigatou, Kurenai-nee-san. **– ambas sonríen.

Kurenai deja de reír, más entristece; agradece que Anko no lo notara. _**– Esta vez, no puedes darte el lujo de llorar, Anko. **_– dice para sí misma.

El celular de Kurenai empezó a sonar. – **Te llaman.** – dijo Anko, como sin darle importancia.

– **¿Podrías contestar por mí? –** interroga la joven de ojos rojos. Anko levanta el auricular y lo pone en altavoz.

– _**¿Dónde están?**_ – pregunta la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Ambas suspiran al unísono. **– Yugao, vamos de camino al restaurante.** – dijo Kurenai, tratando de sonar paciente.

– _**Me refiero… ¡Me dejaron sola en la Academia, par de despistadas!**_ – Las dos sudaron frío. _**– ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarme cuando me vine con ustedes?**_ – ambas tragan saliva con fuerza. – _**¿Cómo me regresaré si no tengo ni un centavo porque mi cartera se quedó en tu auto, Kurenai?**_ _**No puedo creer las clases de amigas que tengo.**_ – Yugao suspira. – _**¡Vengan a buscarme, porque sino…! – **_Anko mira a su amiga, nerviosa. –_** Anko, no te preocupes. **_– toma una bocanada de aire. – _**¡Me la cobraré contigo, Kure! **_– colgó.

Anko acomoda la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón. – **Está enojada.** – dijo, apoyando el codo entre la puerta y el cristal de la ventana.

La yuuhi gira en la primera intersección. **– Pero yo pagaré las consecuencias. –** dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

Por otra parte, Yugao esperaba impaciente en la salida de la Academia. Furiosa, porque la distancia entre las puertas de entrada hasta los recintos era bastante larga. Le dolían los pies, tenía hambre, pues el estómago le gruñía; definitivamente matará a Kurenai Yuuhi.

Mientras maldecía a la chica de ojos rojos, una limosina blanca atravesaba las puertas de la Academia. Ella vio con detenimiento el vehículo. Más no le dio importancia, sólo pensaba en las mil y una manera de hacerle pagar a Kurenai el haberla dejado allí, sola.

La limosina se detuvo. El cristal de la ventana bajaba. – **Oye, esperas a alguien.** – dijo una encantadora y rasposa voz masculina.

Ella observa al joven. – **¡Hayate!** – exclama, sorprendida.

El chico sale del auto vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de él. – **Hola. **– le susurra. – **Si me hubieras dicho que tomarías el examen, habríamos venido juntos. –** corresponde el abrazo.

– **Lo siento.** – ella agacha la cabeza. **– Quería que fuera una sorpresa. –** las mejillas tornan un color rojizo.

– **En verdad, me sorprende verte aquí.** – toma su mano. – **Vamos a almorzar, supongo que no has comido nada. **– ella niega la cabeza. – **Lo sabía.** – sonrisa.

– **Pero no les permiten salir a menos que sea importante. –** comenta Yugao, extrañada de verlo en su limosina.

– **Vaya, conoces las reglas de la Academia mejor que yo.** – ella desvía la mirada, ruborizada. La hala hacia él y rodea la cintura de ella con sus fuertes brazos. – **Iba a visitarte.** – deposita un beso sobre la cabeza de ella. **– Después de todo, eres mi novia.** – la chica asiente.

Kurenai y Anko llegaron a la Academia. Se sorprendieron al ver a Yugao abrazada a Hayate. – **Así que ésta es la razón por la que tomó el examen.** – dijo Kurenai, sonriendo. – **Su novio estudia en esta escuela. ¿Quién lo diría?** – toma el celular y empieza a teclear en él.

Yugao siente su celular vibrar. Entonces se aleja un poco de Hayate y mira el mensaje enviado. – _**Ya no nos necesitas, querida. Estás muy, pero muy bien acompañada de tu novio. Salúdamelo de mi parte, eh? Kurenai.* **_– una sonrisa divisa los labios de la Uzuki. – _**PD.: La próxima vez, no calles las verdaderas razones, eh? ¡Picarona! –**_ una gota estilo animé desliza por su cabeza.

Hayate la ve sonreír forzosamente. – **¿Te sientes mal?** – interroga, evidentemente preocupado.

– **Estoy bien. Es… Kurenai.** – cierra el celular. – **No es nada malo, sabes cómo es.** – él asiente conforme. Luego subieron a la limosina.

Kurenai sonreía divertida cuando vio la cara de espanto que puso su amiga al leer el mensaje; riendo mira a Anko, quien parece estar en la luna. Luego, le hala la mejilla.

Anko dejó escapar un quejido. – **Kurenai…**– regañó, acaricia su mejilla. La Yuuhi rodea el brazo en el cuello de la Mitarashi y la atrae hacia sí, más le hace cosquillas. Ambas ríen. – _**Hatake-sama…–**_ dijo para sí misma, deseando algún día poder verlo y hablar con él de su sueño de ser compositora para que él cante sus letras.

* * *

_Espero les haya agradado como a mí. Nos seguimos leyendo en otro de mis capítulos. _

_Matta ne! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody!**

Gracias a Pochi-san y Katy Hatake por leer y comentar "Desenterrando el Pasado". Definitivamente habrá continuación, pero primero concluiré las historias más atrasadas. Me alegra muchísimo saber que les gustó la historia y el final, aunque el final tuvo muchísimos cambios, pues estaba indecisa de cómo terminarlo. No obstante, me agradó que terminara de ese modo. Les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias también a Fatty Rose Malfoy, Katy Hatake y Miss Otaku Young por comentar esta historia que a continuación podrán leer el capítulo 3. Les agradezco de corazón que se tomen la molestia y el tiempo para comentar. Muchos no comentan, pero me siento feliz al subirlo y compartirlo con ustedes.

Entonces...

**ADVERTENCIA**: **U**niverso **A**lterno. **L**a historia está basada en un animé con muchos cambios, a pesar de haber dicho que los primeros 6 capítulos estaba basado en él, sin embargo le hice muchos, muchos cambios. **L**as personalidades de los personajes son distintas.

* * *

**"Anata No Koibito Ni Naritai Desu"**

**(**_Quiero ser tu enamorado_**)**

_*A todos los que están escuchando esto, ¡Buenos días! ¡Comenzaremos la mañana con esta canción! _

Sentada sobre la cama, Anko escuchaba al grupo Starish cantar una hermosa canción. Vestía el uniforme de la Academia Élite Senju, consistente en una falda de tablas azul marino, blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco azul marino con la insignia de una hoja como escudo en el lado izquierdo. Además, el peculiar lazo color rojo. Llevaba puesto, también, unas finas medias blancas que le llegan un poco más arriba de los muslos y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

A medida que escucha la canción, podía sentir la positiva vibra brotar de las voces de cada uno de ellos y percatarse que cantan muy sonrientes. Cierra sus ojos y se lleva las manos al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir violento.

Estaba tan concentrada escuchando aquella música que olvidaba su deber de ir a clases. Mira el reloj, restando cinco minutos para las ocho. **– Ah… ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –** tomó su maletín y salió corriendo de la recámara.

Corría, corría por todo el inmenso campus, que para su mala suerte, además de llegar tarde, se había perdido. **– ¿Dónde estará el gimnasio?** – lugar donde se harán las presentaciones y bienvenida oficiales a los nuevos internos. Una negativa aura cubrió su cabeza. – **¡Me perdí!** – exclama, derrotada.

– **Si estás buscando el gimnasio, está en el edificio de al lado.** – dijo un joven con el pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello y ojos marrones, acercándose a ella. Toma su mano y la besa. Anko sintió que sus piernas flaquearon. Él sonríe, provocativamente. **– Es una falta grave ver a tan hermosa señorita pasar frente a mis ojos y no atreverme a saludarla. Genma Shinarui, para servirle a usted, mi hermosa Hime.** – vuelve a besar su mano con elegancia. Anko abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ésta. – **Espero volver a encontrarla, y eso para mí, sería un placer. –** se retiró, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Toma una bocanada de aire. Entonces recordó que debía llegar, pues empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a la entrada del gimnasio. Tropezó y cayó de golpe, cara al suelo. Uuhh! Todos la miraron con gestos de dolor.

– **Menuda caída.** – dijo el joven de ojos café ceniza y su color de pelo rojizo, de nombre Sasori, mirando a la chica con seriedad.

– **Es el primer día y ya llega tarde.** – dijo otro joven de mirada fría, observándola de soslayo con sus ojos oscuros y grises, mientras el cabello negro colgaba cerca de las mejillas enmarcando su rostro y con una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Su nombre Itachi Uchiha.

– **Parece que esa caída duele, ¿No, Itachi?** – le pregunta al Uchiha, un joven, que tiene el pelo oscuro y con gafas de sol que ocultan sus ojos. Aoba suspira al no obtener respuestas.

Al lado de Itachi se ubica un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Mira al Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados, por el interés que puso al verla.

– **Te pido amablemente que dejes de observarme, Deidara.** – le dijo Itachi al rubio, sin siquiera mirarlo. El rubio desvía la mirada, chasqueó la lengua.

– _**Kurenai… ¿Qué debo hacer? –**_ se pregunta sin levantarse del suelo. – _**Encima que he llegado tarde a la Ceremonia, he entrado de esta manera tan humillante…**_– intenta levantarse poco a poco. – _**Debería disculparme…–**_ el sonrojo en sus mejillas era notable, estaba avergonzada hasta las médulas. **– L-L-L-Lo si…–** una mano toca su espalda. Ruborizada, mira a la persona quien está agachada junto a ella.

– **Vamos.** – le extiende su mano, ella la toma con delicadeza. Genma le sonríe. – **No te lastimaste, ¿Verdad, mi hermosa Hime? –** ella parpadea un par de veces. El bullicio de las chicas explotó, algunas envidiando a la recién llegada y otras ya empezando a odiarla por obtener la atención de él. Con ayuda del joven, se incorporó.

Anko toma asiento y mira hacia el frente. Mirada impresionada al ver a una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara con ojos marrones claros y el cabello rubio, subiendo al escenario. El pelo rubio le llega hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros, enmarcando ambos lados de la cara y recogido en dos colas de caballo. – _**Es hermosa.**_ – dijo para sí misma.

Ella aclara la garganta. – **¡Sean todos Bienvenidos a la Academia Élite Senju! ¡Felicito a los nuevos estudiantes por haber conseguido ingresar este año! –** entrecierra sus ojos. – **Que por lo visto son más de lo esperado. –** una leve sonrisa surca sus labios. – **Soy la directora de esta escuela, Tsunade Senju.** – algunos estudiantes estallaron en bullicios.

– **Al parecer, es muy querida por todos. –** susurra Anko, sorprendida por el recibimiento de todos.

– **¿Bromeas?** – Genma enarca una ceja. Más sonríe alegre. – **Fue muy famosa y gracias a sus éxitos se creó ésta escuela. Ha vendido millones de álbumes y discos. Es la número 1 en todo Japón.** – aplaude conjuntamente con los demás. Los ojos de Anko se iluminaron de emoción y admiración.

Después de la Ceremonia…

Situada en una silla, sentada en la esquina cerca de la ventana, Anko mantenía la cabeza agachada. No tenía valor ni coraje para levantarla. – _**Ah… ¡Si hubiese un pozo saltaría dentro de él!**_ – golpea su cabeza contra la mesa. – _**A estas alturas, siento que mi vida escolar no va a ser diferente. A estas alturas…–**_ cierra sus ojos con fuerza. _**– ¡Qué vergüenza!**_ – niega la cabeza, todavía apoyada en la mesa.

– **¿Qué estás haciendo? –** interroga una voz masculina.

– **¡Pensaba en tirarme por un pozo! **– silencio sepulcral. Alza la cabeza lenta y nerviosa, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y estremecerla.

Sasori alza una ceja, intrigado por el comentario. – **Eres muy interesante…–** murmura, posando una mano debajo de su barbilla, analizando a la chica. – **¿Te encuentras bien? Te diste un buen golpe.** – Anko cubre su frente, acongojada.

– **Tú eres la que llegó tarde esta mañana.** – dijo Itachi, aproximándose a ella. Mirada seria y fría. – **Por lo que veo, estamos en la misma clase.** – desliza sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. – **Se te cayó esto.** – le entrega un diario con un conejo bordado.

– **Ah… Muchas gracias. –** inclina la cabeza, señal de agradecimiento.

– **El conejo que está bordado en tu diario es lindo.** – dice una voz detrás de ella. Anko se gira ruborizada, debido a la cercanía de él. **– Y como esperaba, su dueña es preciosa. **– ella sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón.

– **No deberías coquetear con ella de repente.** – dice Sasori, notando que ella bajó la cabeza, temblando.

– **Es linda, ¿Qué tiene de malo en decirlo? –** interroga Aoba, enfrentando a Sasori.

– _**Tener a tanta gente hablándome a la vez, me pone nerviosa. –**_ inhala y exhala, haciendo que su corazón se calme.

Arriba un hombre de pelo blanco con dos rayas en sus ojos. Carraspea para obtener la atención de sus nuevos alumnos. **– Muy bien chicos, siéntense. – **dijo sonriéndole a las chicas, según él, las guapas.

– **¡Nuestro tutor es Jiraiya!** – exclama una de las chicas con terror.

Jiraiya observa a la chica que había exclamado, entonces su mirada bajó al pecho de la joven. – **Exacto, jovencita.** – el rostro pervertido y el rubor fue evidente para poner nerviosas a todas las demás. – **Soy Jiraiya para quienes no me conocen y seré el tutor de la Clase A. ¡Pueden llamarme Jiraiya-sensei! **– mirada perversa. Mueve constantemente los dedos de ambas manos a medida que observa los pechos de las jóvenes.

Las chicas gritaron aterradas, excepto Anko. **– ¡Ero-sennin, kyaaaa! **– exclamaron, arrinconándose en un rincón.

Jiraiya se acercó a ellas. – **No griten así.** – intenta apaciguarlas, pero las miradas de terror que tenían, lo ponían nervioso al pensar que Tsunade entrara por esa puerta.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Jiraiya tragó duro, y mecánicamente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una rubia irritada y una venita palpitante en su frente. **– ¡JI-RA-I-YA! **– menciona dicho nombre entre dientes. Un aura negativa la rodeaba. La mano que tenía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la deslizó, aruñando el marco.

Terror en sus ojos. – **T-Tsu-Tsunade…–** la garganta se le había secado de pronto.

– **¡TE DIJE BIEN CLARO QUE NO TE ATREVIERAS A TOCAR A UNA ESTUDIANTE! **– dio un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta. Camina hacia él, con la mirada echa una furia.

– **P-Pe-Pero s-si y-yo no he hecho n-nada.** – desvía la mirada a un lado. – _**Todavía.**_ – esto último lo dijo para sí mismo.

– **¿ME VAS A NEGAR QUE PENSABAS HACERLO?** – haciendo crujir sus nudillos. No esperó explicaciones coherentes, levantó el puño y le propino un buen golpe que lo noqueó completamente. Colocando su puño cerca de su boca, imitó una leve tos. **– Lamento este acontecer sin importancia.** – les dijo a los alumnos. Risa nerviosa que no le hizo gracia a nadie. Aclara la garganta, pasando por alto la escenita. – **Les explicaré cómo funciona ésta escuela. Supongo que ya todos lo sabrán, pero La Academia Élite Senju es una escuela de Artes Escénicas que dura un año, con el objetivo de entrenar Idols. Nuestras instalaciones y métodos son los mejores. Todos los profesores que trabajan aquí son Idols de renombre, por supuesto, también contamos con profesores que son excelentes escritores y compositores. – **escucha un pequeño gemido proveniente del suelo. Jiraiya se quejaba. Enojada con él, pone un pie sobre la cabeza de éste y la golpea contra el piso, dejándolo inconsciente por segunda vez. – **Muchos de los estudiantes son aficionados, algunos con el deseo de brillar en un escenario, y otros ya son estrellas que se inscriben para pulir sus habilidades, por eso los encontraran en los pasillos o estarán en la misma clase que ellos.** – mira a los tres estudiantes del grupo Starish (Sasori, Aoba, Itachi), sentados cerca de Mitarashi.

Tsunade-sama pasea por entre ellos, pisando en el camino a Jiraiya. – **Pero…**– entrecierra sus ojos. – **Sólo una pareja puede debutar. **

Sasori abre sus ojos, sorprendido. **– ¿Qué? ¿Una pareja?** – interroga, mirando a la rubia.

Tsunade-sama se detiene frente a él. – **Un cantante no vale nada por sí solo. La melodía y la letra van unidas…–** ella mira inquisidoramente a Anko. – **Lo cual hace la canción, así el cantante puede cantarla por primera vez.** – continúa caminando. **– A parte de Idols, esta escuela entrena compositores y actores. El compositor conoce al artista y crea la melodía. Y el Idol conoce los sentimientos que el compositor puso en ella. –** cruza los brazos. – **Supongo que desarrollarán otros talentos aparte de cantar y escribir canciones.** – sonrisa maliciosa. – **Así que… Durante un año, los cantantes y compositores se emparejarán, con el objetivo de convertirse en Pros.** – las miradas de los estudiantes se pusieron serias. – **También se emparejarán en la Audición de Graduación para ponerlos a prueba, así que esto es muy importante.**

– _**Una Audición de Graduación...**_– piensa Anko, además de nerviosa, preocupada. – _**Elegir una sola pareja en toda esta escuela… Ganar es imposible, a menos que haga la mejor canción, pero… ¿Quién podría cantar mi canción?**_ – sacude su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos negativos.

– **Antes de elegir su compañero, sería conveniente que se presenten. **– dijo Tsunade, volviendo al frente. – **El primero será…**– apunta con el dedo a Sasori. Las chicas ruborizaron.

El joven de cabellos rojizo se pone de pie. – **Me llamo Sasori… Vine a esta escuela para perfeccionar mis habilidades.** – observa de reojo a la Mitarashi, para luego tomar asiento.

– **Creo que es mi turno.** – un joven de cabellos oscuros y gafas de sol, se levanta. – **Mi nombre es Aoba Yamashiro… Y estoy aquí porque…–** se ajusta las gafas. – **Bueno… para apoyar a mis amigos y mejorar mí canto. **

Ojos cerrados. **– Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha… Quiero ser reconocido por mis propias habilidades. Mi especialidad… toco el piano. –** vuelve a sentarse, sin abrir los ojos.

– **Ahora es el turno de esa chica de cabellos violeta. **– dijo Tsunade-sama sonriendo.

– **Ah… ¡Sí!** – Nerviosa y ruborizada, Anko se pone de pie. – **Ah… Umm…–** Agacha la cabeza mientras su cuerpo empieza a temblar. – **Soy… A-Anko Mitarashi… Q-Quiero ser compositora… E-Encantada d-de con-conocerlos…–** podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella. – _**Siempre tropiezo en las presentaciones…**_– pensó.

– **No puedes dejar de temblar porque estás nerviosa, ¿Cierto?** – interroga Sasori, regalándole una sonrisa cálida. Ella levanta la cabeza.

– **No pasa nada, es normal. **– dijo Aoba, ajustando sus lentes, pero sonriendo.

– **Tan sólo cálmate y da un profundo suspiro. –** agrega Itachi, entreabriendo sus ojos y mirándola con intensidad.

– _**Ha pasado tiempo, además de Kurenai y Yugao, que alguien me sonríe con amabilidad.**_ – pensó, ruborizada hasta las médulas, mirando desconcertada a los tres. – _**¡Quiero crearles una canción que los haga felices! ¡Quiero transformar sus sonrisas en melodías!**_ – les regala una sonrisa que los cautivó. – **¡Soy Anko Mitarashi! ¡Encantada de conocerlos! –** sonríe. Sonrisa tan radiante y hermosa que los impresionó de tal manera que abrieron sus ojos, impresionados.

– _**¿Mitarashi?**_ – abre los ojos, sorprendida. – _**Esto será interesante.**_ – entrecierra sus ojos. – **¡Ves! ¡Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa, Anko-chan! – **toma al inconsciente Jiraiya por el cuello de la camisa. – **¡Buena suerte!** – arrastra a Jiraiya.

– **¡Espere!** – exclama Aoba. Tsunade-sama se detiene y le mira de reojo. – **¿Qué pasará con elegir a nuestro compañero? **

– **¡Oh, eso! –** se rasca la mejilla con el dedo índice. – **Quise ponerle un poco de emoción a las presentaciones. –** gotas estilo animé se deslizan por las frentes de cada uno de los estudiantes. – **Pero elegir un compañero es obligatorio para la Audición de Graduación. Mientras, conózcanse y trabajen duro.** – avanza un par de pasos, pero se detiene. Mirada seria. – **Tengan presente que, las relaciones amorosas están absolutamente prohibidas en esta academia. El que rompa las normas, será expulsado inmediatamente, sin importar la razón del porqué lo hizo.** – dijo esto, se marchó arrastrando a Jiraiya.

Anko iba a decir algunas palabras a los chicos que la animaron, pero Kurenai entró al salón, abriendo la puerta de golpe. – **¡Anko, vamos!** – feliz, la toma del brazo.

– **Kurenai, déjala respirar. –** dijo Yugao, soltando el brazo de Anko que sostiene Kurenai. – **A veces eres difícil de parar, ¿Sabes? –** enarca una ceja.

– **¿Eh? –** Anko les mira confundida.

Yugao espira. – **Kurenai conoció a un chico en su clase y como ya ves, está loca por él.** – le susurró. Anko abre la boca en forma de "O". Toma a la Mitarashi de la mano. – **Vamos a almorzar.** – la chica asiente y las tres salieron del salón.

En el comedor…

– **Pediré una hamburguesa.** – dijo Yugao, extrayendo de su chaqueta una tarjeta y alejándose de ambas.

Kurenai posa una mano debajo del mentón. – **Yo también pediré lo mismo.** – se marchó detrás de Yugao.

Anko extrae su propia tarjeta. – _**Entonces… hay que pagar con esta tarjeta.**_ – se dijo, siguiendo a sus amigas, pero chocó con alguien, provocando que perdiera impulso y la tarjeta se resbaló de su mano.

Una mano atrapó la tarjeta antes de ésta tocar el suelo. – **¡La tengo!** – dijo el joven, a quien ella no podía ver su rostro, puesto estaba inclinado y llevaba un sombrero sobre la cabeza.

Él se incorporó y levantó su rostro. Tenía el cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro. La mira a los ojos con esos impactantes ojos azules. – **¡Aquí tienes!** – extiende su mano, pasándole la tarjeta.

La toma. – **Arigatou!** – inclina la cabeza.

– **Cuidado, Deidara.** – dijo una voz acercarse a ellos, a quien ella conoció como Genma Shiranui. Él sonríe al llegar. – **Yo la vi primero.** – Toma la mano derecha de Anko y la besa. – **Debe de ser obra del destino, que nos encontremos de nuevo, mi hermosa Hime.** – Una venita palpita en la frente de Deidara.

Como si el contacto quemara, ella retiró su mano con rapidez. Su corazón latía a mil por horas, pues no sabía cómo describir la sensación que sentía debido a la cercanía de él.

– **Ligando otra vez, para variar.** – dijo Itachi cruzando los brazos. Mirada fría.

– **Tan estirado como siempre. **– Genma camina hacia él y ambos se marchan juntos. Deidara se quedó observándolos mientras se rasca la nuca. – **Deidara, ¿Te quedas? **– interroga el castaño. El rubio corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

– **No pensé que la relación entre esos fuera distante. –** dice una femenina voz detrás de Anko, quien dio un respingo. Era Kurenai, quien sostenía una bandeja con frutas, hamburguesas y unos que otros dulces. – **Y pensar que se ven tan bien sincronizados en el escenario. –** camina, junto a Yugao a una mesa. Anko les sigue.

Toman asiento. Echan un vistazo a los cinco chicos (Sasori, Deidara, Genma, Aoba e Itachi) comer en la misma mesa, pero cada quien atendiendo sus propios asuntos. – **Cierto…–** Anko agacha la cabeza un poco triste por ellos.

– **No estés triste por ellos. –** murmura Yugao, más da una pequeña mordida a su manzana. – **Todos tenemos nuestros problemas. Y ellos no son la excepción.** – bebe un sorbo de su té.

Kurenai cierra los ojos. **– Y pensar que Sasori, Uchiha y Yamashiro están en el mismo salón que Anko…**– entreabre los ojos y mira a la aludida con picardía. – **Estando cerca de ellos, ninguna chica se comportaría como una señorita. **

– **Existen excepciones.** – dijo Yugao. Entrecerrando los ojos, mira a la Yuuhi. – **Además, Shiranui y Deidara están en la Clase S, con nosotras. Más, ni los miraste.** – enarca una ceja. – **Tu interés estaba en otra persona. Recuerda, las relaciones amorosas están prohibidas.**

– **Eso debería decirlo yo, ya que tu novio Hayate también estudia en esta escuela. –** responde la chica de ojos rojos, viendo el intenso rubor de la Uzuki.

Llegada la noche, las tres se ubican en el dormitorio que comparten, organizando sus pertenencias. Anko, sentada en el suelo desempacando las cajas; Yugao acomodando las ropas en los respectivos closet; y, Kurenai, doblando las demás ropas.

Estaban cansadas, pero debían terminar rápido, si lo dejan al día siguiente se acumularía mucho estrés y la verdad no deseaban pasarse los días organizando. Querían disfrutar de las clases (Anko), las actividades deportivas (Yugao) y por supuesto, la hermosa vista de los chicos guapos (Kurenai), lo cual no podía faltar en una escuela de Idols.

Una hora después…

Kurenai estaba tirada en la cama, muerta de cansancio. Mientras Yugao, sentada en una silla con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio. Ambas dormidas. No obstante, Anko no tenía sueño, pero sí estaba totalmente agotada, sin embargo la emoción de saber que ha podido ingresar en la Academia Élite, le provoca insomnio.

Por tanto, salió del dormitorio a tomar aire freso. Al llegar al inmenso jardín podía sentir el frío traspasar sus ropas. Frota sus brazos para calentarse. Explora el jardín mientras se adentra más a la densa oscuridad. Entonces, encontró un hermoso lago donde la luna se refleja en el agua. Las luciérnagas volaban cerca de aquel hermoso paisaje.

Más adelante, ve una pequeña terraza. Avanza un par de pasos, más los arbustos se mecieron sospechosamente, por lo que se detuvo de manera brusca. Esperó. Estaba atenta a cualquier peligro, no a enfrentarlo.

De nuevo, los arbustos se movieron. De allí, salió un joven de cabellos de punta plateados. Su piel blanca, fuerte dorso y atractivo rostro. Un hombre totalmente apuesto. Ella ruborizó y su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que por un instante pensó que saldría de su pecho; y la luz de la luna reflejando su rostro no ayudaba mucho.

De pronto, él la miró a los ojos y se puso de pie. Anko retrocedió un paso. – **Hatake-sama…–** susurra, sorprendida. – **Yo…–** empieza a decir, silencia. Posa ambas manos en su pecho. – **Admiro tu trabajo y…**– el rubor no desaparece de sus mejillas. Él no deja de mirarla. Ojos negros firmes, atravesando la barrera de ella, poniéndola nerviosa. – **Me encanta escuchar tu voz, es muy hermosa y…– **Él entrecierra sus ojos con enojo. Actitud que la intimidó e hizo que retrocediera.

Sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos llenos de rabia, enojo, camina hacia ella. Detiene sus pasos, frente a ella. **– ¿Quieres que te felicite por tus palabras?** – voz seria, mirada fría. Anko vuelve a retroceder, esta vez asustada. **– Eso pensé.** – se aleja de ella, dejándola desconcertada y con la rota ilusión al conocer la verdadera personalidad de aquel hombre que tanto admiraba.

* * *

Este fin de semana les traeré uno o dos capítulos de "Princesa". Y si me es posible, uno de "Error Perdonado". Bueno, cuídense mucho y que la pasen super bien. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Au Revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybody!**

Había mencionado en el capítulo anterior que publicaría algunos capítulos de "Princesa" y de "Error Perdonado". Pero la verdad no pude digitarlos, se me presentaron varios asuntos personales que debían ser tomados en cuenta y los cuales me obligaron a permanecer desconectada. El domingo sin falta publicaré al menos un capítulo, y para recompensar mi falta les traigo el capítulo 4 de "Quiero ser tu enamorado".

Ahora mismo estoy en proceso de un nuevo fic que casi concluye, es muy, muy romántico y cuando digo muy, no estoy bromeando. Empezaré a subirlo conjuntamente con la secuela de "Desenterrando el Pasado", sólo que no lo he subtitulado. Espero actualizar los domingos con Dios mediante, sólo necesito terminarlo y ya estaré subiéndolos.

Agradezco a quienes fielmente siguen mis historias. Gracias a Katy Hatake por leer y comentar, en el review me dejaste con la intriga, ya espero leer pronto la secuela. Ánimos! Súbelo pronto si tienes un adelanto listo, porque me has dejado emocionada. FoxFlakes: Gracias por comentar y me alegro que hayas visto el animé y que te gustara, si ves la segunda temporada te encantará más. Este fic se basa básicamente tomando la esencia de la chica que quiere componer, pero le he dado un vuelco repentino a la trama. Espero que te siga gustando.

**(*-*)**

**ADVERTENCIA**: **U**niverso **A**lterno. **L**a historia está basada en un animé con muchos cambios, a pesar de haber dicho que los primeros 6 capítulos estaba basado en él, sin embargo le hice muchos, muchos cambios. **L**as personalidades de los personajes son distintas.

* * *

**"Anata No Koibito Ni Naritai Desu"**

**(**_Quiero ser tu enamorado_**)**

Recostada en la cama, de lado, piensa en lo ocurrido apenas hace una hora. Una lágrima desliza por sus delicadas mejillas. La desilusión de saber que el artista que creía un hombre alegre, amable, es un hombre frío. Su dureza le hizo temblar, no podía entender porqué, si en el escenario se veía tan diferente.

Espira. Su cuerpo tiembla, mientras de sus ojos no paraban de salir las lágrimas. Escondió el rostro debajo de las sábanas y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó más temprano que las demás. Procuró sonreír y que la vieran feliz y no decaída, puesto se alarmarían y le harían sacar toda información. Ríe tan sólo pensarlo. Se alistó con el uniforme de la Academia Senju, consistente en una falda de tablas azul marino, blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco azul marino con la insignia de una hoja como escudo en el lado izquierdo, el peculiar lazo color rojo. Llevaba puesto, también, unas finas medias blancas que le llegan un poco más arriba de los muslos y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

Salió de la habitación en compañía de Yugao y Kurenai, quienes conversaban desde temprano. La conversación iba tomando un rumbo diferente, hasta el extremo de discutir. Anko sólo reía con nerviosismo, mientras seguía los pasos de ellas. Más adelante, vio pasar a un solitario joven sosteniendo un libro en su mano. Vestía el pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca, chaleco azul marino y, por encima, la chaqueta verde con la insignia de la hoja en el lado izquierdo.

– **Hatake-sama…–** susurra, viéndolo caminar con el rostro serio. Sacude su cabeza. No debe estar pensando en él. Se despidió de sus amigas y entró a su respectiva aula.

– **¡Buenos días, Anko-chan! **– saluda Aoba, acomodándose los lentes.

– **Ah… ¡Buenos días, Yamashiro-san!** – responde, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Aoba niega la cabeza. **– Oh, por favor, dime Aoba. –** dijo, sonriente.

– **Etto…–** Anko retrocede un par de pasos, nerviosa.

– **Deja de coquetear con ella delante de todos. –** dijo una voz firme.

Aoba suspira. – **Eres un aguafiestas, Itachi.** – responde.

– **Itachi tiene razón.** – Sasori se acerca a él y coloca un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yamashiro.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron bruscamente. **– ¡Buenos días! –** exclama Jiraiya al arribar. Todos los estudiantes rápidamente tomaron asiento. – **¿Cómo están mis queridos alumnos? Su maestro Jiraiya está feliz, gracias por preguntar. –** risa pervertida. Cuando observa los rostros aterrorizados de las chicas, aclara la garganta. – **Bien. Los que estén en el curso Idols, levanten sus manos. **– más de la mitad levantaron sus manos, incluyendo a Sasori, Itachi y Aoba. – **Ahora, los que estén en el curso de composición musical.** – unos pocos levantaron sus manos, incluyendo a Anko. – _**Ya veo.**_ – se lleva una mano a la barbilla. – **Todos estarán juntos con el fin de familiarizarse con todos. Al final, los Idols y los compositores formarán pareja y su compañero puede ser de ésta misma Clase A, Clase S, Clase B o cualquier otra clase. Son libres de elegir. **

– _**¿Parejas?**_ – se pregunta Anko, pensativa.

– **Las parejas oficiales serán seleccionadas al final del período escolar para realizar la Audición de Graduación. **– continúa Jiraiya, caminando entre los estudiantes. – **Conozcan a mucha gente y busquen a su compañero o compañera ideal. De su elección dependerá el triunfo de su éxito. – **finge una tos. Mirada seria. – **Pero ay de aquel que rompa la regla más importante de esta academia. **– se posiciona enfrente de todos los estudiantes. **– ¡El amor está absolutamente prohibido! ¡Si incumplen esta regla, serán expulsados inmediatamente! **

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas hablaban con otras descontentas, mientras los chicos suspiraban desanimados. Anko aprieta sus labios en una línea. _**– Parejas…– **_piensa.

Una venita palpitante aparece en la frente de Jiraiya. **– ¡Silencio!** – todos callaron al unísono. Camina entre los estudiantes, se detiene al lado de una joven peli roja. Ella le ignora, más una sonrisa atraviesa los labios del maestro. – **Empezaré a revisar las capacidades de todos, con un concurso de grabación.** – la chica lanzó un grito, cuando él posó una mano sobre el seno izquierdo. Las demás horrorizaron. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Jiraiya. **– Los chicos del curso de Idols escribirán las canciones, y los de Composición escribirán la música. **

– **¿L-Letras? **– susurra Sasori, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

– **¿M-Música? –** susurra Anko, sorprendida. _**– ¿Cómo puedo escribir música tan de repente?**_– se pregunta, nerviosa.

– **Elegiré los nombres al azar para formar las parejas.** – dijo Jiraiya, mostrando unos listados en el pizarrón. – **En el espectáculo, todo se trata de suerte.**

Anko achica los ojos para ver mejor los nombres y descubrir quien será su compañero. _**– Estoy con… ¿Sasori-kun?**_ – mira de soslayo al nombrado.

Él la observa fijamente poniéndola nerviosa, entonces se pone de pie y camina hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla. Se detiene frente a ella. – **Demos lo mejor de nosotros.** – extiende su mano.

Ella acepta su mano gustosa. – **Sí. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.** – dice, sonriendo.

– **¡Qué envidia!** – exclama Aoba, caminando hacia ellos. – **Te tocó ser pareja con Anko-chan. **– Sasori entrecierra los ojos, molesto por la reacción de él. – **Trátala bien. **– se enfrenta con la mirada. Itachi los observa desde su asiento, pero sus ojos se concentraron en la Mitarashi.

– _**Esto será emocionante.**_ – piensa Jiraiya contemplando la escena desplegada ante sus ojos. – **Como referencia, vamos a escuchar una hermosa melodía, acompañando en el piano estará…–** la mira atentamente. Todos concentraron sus miradas a donde él observa. – **Mitarashi Anko. **

– **¿E-Eh? ¿Yo? –** empezaba a sudar frío.

– **¡Así es!** – exclama, extrayendo del cajón de su escritorio las partituras de la canción. Anko se levanta y toma asiento sobre la banca frente al piano, ubicado en la parte trasera del salón. **– Sólo tienes que tocar la melodía. ¿En dónde está la barra de repetición? **– ella no responde. – **¿Prefieres tocar otra nota? **

– _**¿Qué debo hacer? No entiendo nada.**_** –** dice para sí misma, mientras mira las barras del piano.

– **¿Hay algún problema, señorita Mitarashi? –** pregunta Jiraiya, cruzando los brazos y mirándola con firmeza. Los murmullos se empezaban a escuchar.

– _Quizás no sabe leer las partituras._

– _No puede ser posible. _

– _No debería estar en esta academia de élite si no sabe tocar una simple melodía._

– _A lo mejor nunca ha tocado el piano._

– _¿Cómo logró entrar aquí?_

– _Tal vez tiene alguna conexión._

– _No me es de extrañar. _

– _Pobre Sasori-sama, estará en problemas por esa chica._

– **No los escuches. Confía en ti. –** dijo Sasori, mirando con reproche a los demás.

* * *

Más tarde, la lluvia azotó la academia. Las gotas caían sobre su rostro sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido en el aula. Cierto, tienen razón. Observa el cielo grisáceo, sentada en una banca, debajo de la lluvia y el frío estremeciendo su cuerpo, más no le importó. De repente, sintió una calidez arroparla. Era la chaqueta verde de alguien.

– **Cogerás un resfriado.** – dijo Sasori, poniéndole la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

– **S-Sasori-kun…–** susurra lentamente.

Extiende su mano. – **Vamos.** – ella la tomó. Ambos caminaron debajo de la lluvia, mientras Anko se sentía culpable porque él le prestó su chaqueta y ahora se estaba mojando. Ambos se refugiaron en el kiosco. – **Oye, todo estará bien.** – mira hacia el horizonte. Anko veía su estrecha espalda, la camisa pegada al dorso de él, mostrando su bien fornido pecho. – **Leer partituras y todo eso… Si estudias de aquí en adelante…–** se gira.

Anko agacha la cabeza, entristecida. – **Nunca antes he compuesto música.** – confiesa.

Una leve sonrisa surca los labios de Sasori. – **Te confieso que, nunca antes he podido escribir canciones.** – cierra sus ojos.

– **Entonces… ¿Estás igual que yo?** – él asiente. **– Creí que…**

– **¿Al ser un famoso idol podría hacerlo?** – niega la cabeza, entreabre los ojos. – **No se me ha dado el escribir, sólo canto las canciones y poso para las revistas. En otras palabras, estamos en el mismo barco.** – se gira dándole la espalda. – **He cantado desde que tengo memoria. Incluso si te sientes triste, cantar te anima. Por eso…–** alza la cabeza al cielo. – **Espero animar a todos en el escenario. – **ella parpadea asombrada. – **Todos en Starish deseamos que el público sea feliz con nuestras canciones. **– la mira de soslayo. – **Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en escribir la canción. **

– **Yo también, me esforzaré a aprender composición y escribir la música. **– Sasori le extiende una mano y ella acepta, comprometiéndose cada uno a cumplir con su palabra.

Después de la conversación con Sasori, ella visitó la biblioteca, buscando libros, escribiendo algunas notas esenciales para aprender a escribir una buena canción. Sus ojos se veían decididos, seguros. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no notó las presencias de dos chicos mirándola desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

– **Ella es asombrosamente positiva, ¿No lo crees? Eso me tranquiliza.** – le pregunta Aoba a Itachi, quien cruzado de brazos y la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, contempla cada movimiento de la Mitarashi.

Por su parte, sentado sobre su cama, Sasori escuchaba música a través de unos auriculares. Movía el bolígrafo al compás de la melodía, pero ninguna letra venía a su mente. Cierra sus ojos, intentando concentrarse. Nada. Se pone en pie y empieza a caminar por toda la habitación tarareando la melodía. Nada. Suspira derrotado, más se deja caer sobre la cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. El compañero de Sasori entra a la recámara, se quita la chaqueta y afloja su corbata. – **¿Problemas?** – le pregunta el chico de cabellos rojo a su amigo, quien no contesta. – **Deberías confiar más en nosotros, tus amigos.** – él toma asiento en la silla y abre el cuaderno. Esto irritó a Sasori. – **¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Kakashi!** – El Hatake cerró bruscamente el cuaderno, tomó la chaqueta y salió de la recámara.

Espira. Sale de la habitación en busca de ayuda y qué mejor que pedírsela a sus amigos y compañeros. Toca la puerta de la recámara que comparten Deidara y Aoba. Como nadie contestó, entró sin permiso. Entrecierra sus ojos, no podía creer qué veían sus ojos. Deidara corría por toda la habitación, sosteniendo repelente de insectos en su mano derecha mientras Aoba golpeaba el piso con una escoba. Ambos corriendo como dos locos salidos del psiquiátrico.

Tumbaron la lámpara de noche, las camas estaban volteadas, las ropas regadas por toda la habitación. Aoba le dio un fuerte escobazo en la espalda a Deidara, quien soltó un quejido. Sasori echa un vistazo al suelo, entonces ve a una cucaracha pasar entre sus pies cual se escabulló por el corredor. Levanta la cabeza. Era mejor haberse ido. Pues sus ojos se abrieron atemorizados cuando ve a Deidara y Aoba correr hacia él con esas peligrosas armas en manos y bruscamente lo tumbaron al suelo, pisando su espalda y dejándolo dolorido.

– **Karma.** – susurra, retorciéndose en el suelo.

Minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba tocando la puerta de la habitación que comparten Genma e Itachi. Toca tres veces, pero nadie responde. Típico. Entra, sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Recámara dividida por una línea con cinta pegante. Ambos se miraban fijamente como si desearan devorarse ahí mismo.

Sasori espira por enésima vez. Esos dos no cambian era su pensar. – **Oigan, necesito ayuda para llegar a escribir la letra de una canción. **– método más fácil, ir directo al punto sin rodeos.

Genma se pasa una mano por su castaño cabello. – **¿Llegar a una canción?** – toma asiento. Piensa un momento. **– Vivo para amar a las mujeres hermosas. – **toma un dardo. – **Así que todas las palabras que salen de mi boca son canciones de amor. Yo susurro palabras de amor…**– Itachi y Sasori chasquean la lengua. – **Y nunca fallan en darle a…**– lanza el dardo, justo en el centro. – **mi presa. **

– **No sé de qué hablas.** – susurra, cruzando los brazos. **– Itachi, eres la única persona con la que puedo contar. ¡Ayúdame! **– acerca el rostro para ver qué hace el Uchiha. En el cuaderno ha escrito: Presa del Corazón. – **Es muy relativo para mí. – **agacha la cabeza, decaído.

– **¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Hatake?** – pregunta Genma, extrayendo el dardo del centro. – **Es bueno escribiendo canciones.**

Mirada seria. **– Es un hombre bastante frío. –** contesta, pensativo. – **No sé cómo lo aguantamos. **

– **Además de ser nuestro líder…– **empieza a decir Itachi. – **Me cuesta decirlo, pero canta mucho mejor que todos nosotros.**

– **Sí, sus canciones son buenas, pero…–** Genma los mira, fijamente. – **No tienen corazón.**

* * *

Llegada la noche…

Kurenai lee una revista, mientras observa de soslayo cada cierto tiempo a su amiga. Yugao, por su parte, alisa su pijama para dejarla libre de arrugas. **– Anko…–** susurra la Yuuhi.

– **¿Estás bien?** – interroga Yugao, preocupada por ella.

– **Mientras más pienso, me cuesta más trabajo elegir el tipo de canción. –** responde Anko, apartando los ojos del cuaderno. – **Ya aprendí a leer música, más o menos, pero…–** agacha la cabeza.

– **¿En sólo un día? –** pregunta Kurenai, sobresaltada y dejando caer la revista. – **¡Esa es nuestra Anko! **

– **Pero componer una canción, es…–** cierra las manos en puños.

– **Te lo estás tomando muy enserio. **– dijo Kurenai, sonriendo. – **No te presiones tanto. **

– **Estoy de acuerdo, Anko.** – dice Yugao, caminando hacia ella. – **Sabes que no puedes presionarte. Si no puedes con algo, no te extralimites. – **posa una mano sobre la cabeza de Anko. –** Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré, ¿De acuerdo?**

Anko niega la cabeza. **– También tienes tus propios problemas, no puedo permitir que me ayudes. No deseo ser una carga para ustedes dos. –** seguridad en su mirar.

– **No eres una carga.** – Yugao la abraza. – **Eres nuestra querida amiga, ¿Cierto Kurenai? **– la nombrada afirma. **– ¿Ves? Siempre vamos a estar contigo.** – sonrisa. – **No sé Kurenai, pero yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites.**

– **¡Oye! ¡Te escuché!** – exclama Kurenai, lanzándose contra Yugao, quien procura zafarse de la llave que la Yuuhi le aplica. Mientras Anko niega la cabeza, sonriendo.

Más tarde, cuando sus amigas dormitaban, Anko salió de la recámara a tomar un poco de aire. Camina sobre el pasto, contemplando la luna y las escasas estrellas que habitan en el oscuro cielo. Las hojas de los árboles danzan al compás del viento, igual que su cabello. Por un instante cierra sus ojos al sentir la cálida y fría brisa golpear suavemente su rostro.

Escuchando las luciérnagas, empieza a tararear una lenta melodía. Melodía que, gracias al viento, se expandía por todo el jardín. Concentrada tararea, sin percatarse de una presencia acercándose a ella.

Se veía tan hermosa cantando que, sus mejillas ruborizaron. La luz de la luna le iluminaba el rostro haciéndola ver más atractiva de lo que es. Lentamente, se aproxima a ella y se detiene a su espalda. Más luego, toca su hombro estremeciéndola. **– Es hermosa.** – Anko se sobresaltó.

– **Sa-Sasori-sama. **– retrocede unos pasos.

Risa nerviosa. – **Lo siento. No quise asustarte. – **dijo, deslizando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

– **E-Está bien.** – agacha la cabeza, avergonzada.

Sasori empieza a tararear la misma melodía. Cierra sus ojos, mientras Anko le veía sorprendida. – **Gracias a esta melodía, la letra de la canción llega a mí.** – responde. Aclara la garganta. – **Futari de tsukuridasu Kono melody ni nosete Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo Kawarazu gyutto Kono furezu mitai ni Hanashitakunain da.** – abre sus ojos. Más le regala una sonrisa a la Mitarashi.

Desde esa noche, dedican el tiempo libre a crear la música y la canción. Sasori tocando la guitarra mientras ella escribía la letra. Así pasaron los siguientes tres días hasta completarla justo el día antes de la presentación. Cuando cantó la canción, todos se sorprendieron inclusive Jiraiya, quien entrecerró los ojos al notar el gran talento de la Mitarashi.

Ese mismo día, después de la presentación, todos se ubican en el comedor. Suspiran aliviados. – **Así que pasaron. **– dijo Kurenai, toma un sorbo del zumo de naranja.

– **¿Lo dudabas?** – interroga Yugao, sirviéndose una ensalada. En respuesta, Kurenai se encogió de hombros.

– **La melodía estuvo increíble.** – agrega Sasori, mirando de soslayo a Anko. – **Anko-chan, tienes talento.** – la aludida ruboriza.

– **Sabía que no sólo era hermosa, sino también talentosa.** – dijo Aoba como si nada, soplando su café.

Itachi suspiró. – **Deja de coquetear con ella.** – responde. Deidara entrecierra sus ojos, maliciosamente. – **Deidara, deja de mirarme. **– el nombrado desvía la mirada hacia Genma, quien se mece sobre la silla.

Kurenai mira a los cinco, uno a uno. – **Hace días me he preguntado, porqué están en esta academia. Quiero decir, ustedes son estrellas y… bueno…**– enarca una ceja, esperando respuesta.

– **Es cierto que la academia Senju entrena idols y compositores, así como también actores. –** responde Genma. – **Pero asimismo pule las habilidades de los que son ya famosos.**

– **Sin embargo, eso de debutar en pareja… a ustedes no les favorece porque se supone que la pareja ganadora hará su debut.** – continúa la Yuuhi, confundiéndose aún más.

– **En ello no hay problemas. –** interviene Aoba, acomodándose los lentes. – **Sólo necesitamos a un compositor para pasar la prueba. Pasada ésta, continuaremos siendo un grupo. **– sonríe. – **De hecho, pronto tendremos un concierto, ¿Les interesa ir? Puedo conseguirles entradas.**

Genma golpea la cabeza de Yamashiro. A las chicas se deslizó una gota estilo animé. **– Advertencia: ella…–** señalando a Yugao. – **Tiene novio y es Hayate, ¿Recuerdas? **– Aoba asiente con la cabeza. Genma mira a Kurenai. **– Ella no está a tu nivel y es amiga de Asuma Sarutobi, ¿Sabes qué significa? **– vuelve a asentir. – **Y mi hermosa Hime, es de mi propiedad. Yo la vi primero. **

– **¿Ehhh? –** atina Anko, sorprendida.

Genma se pone en pie y camina hacia Anko. Se posiciona detrás de ella, inclina su cuerpo y le besa la mejilla. **– ¿Estoy equivocado? –** sonrisa seductora.

Los demás cerraron las manos en puños, impulsados a saltar sobre él y arrancarle esa sonrisita. Pero alguien se adelantó. Yugao, sentada al lado de Anko, plantó una mano sobre el rostro de Genma y lo alejó de su amiga. – **Demasiada cercanía.** – murmura, como sin darle importancia, pero dándosela de cualquier modo.

– **Ok.** – Genma retrocede con las manos levantadas a la altura del pecho. **– Pareces su madre.** – susurra.

– **Mientras ella esté conmigo, lo seré.** – Yugao se levanta de la silla. – **¿Algún problema, Shiranui? **– arquea una ceja.

Genma finge una leve tos. **– Una hermosa dama no debería enojarse.** – camina hacia ella, poco a poco. Una vena aparece en la frente de la Uzuki. – **Menos por un asunto sin importancia.** – le toma una mano y deposita un beso en el dorsal. – **¿De acuerdo?** – la venita de Yugao explotó. Ambos comenzaron a discutir.

Los demás suspiraron. Pero inmediatamente empezaron a reír. Verlos discutir era gracioso. No obstante, Sasori notó a una joven pasar cerca de él con una revista en mano. La portada era una foto del grupo Starish, pero una punzada hincó su pecho al ver el rostro de su compañero Hatake, quien debería estar compartiendo con ellos. _**– ¿Qué estarás haciendo?**_ – se pregunta a sí mismo.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo en la próxima. Ahora me iré a digitar un nuevo fic, jejeje, las ideas acaban de llegar a mí como los rayos de sol entran en los rincones de alguna habitación poco iluminada. Creo que será de tres capítulos.**_

_**Ah! se me olvidaba, junto a la secuela de Desenterrando el Pasado, subiré **_******_ONRYŌ que consta de tres capítulos._**

******_Ja ne!_**


End file.
